


Getting the Gang Together

by Mikauzoran



Series: Productive Procrastination Prompt Giveaway [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrino, Alya schemes, Asexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Asexual Character, DJ wifi, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Ninoir, OT4, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, Slightly Aged-Up (16), Snuggling, Talking, accidental reveal, adrienette - Freeform, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran
Summary: When Nino and Alya witness Ladybug and Chat Noir detransforming, they come up with a scheme to win over their crushes and create the OT4 they’ve always dreamed of.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Productive Procrastination Prompt Giveaway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922590
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	Getting the Gang Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm Mikau. It's nice to meet you newcomers and a pleasure to see old faces. ^.^ Welcome to the story.
> 
> This story came about because I was bored and asked on Tumblr for people to send in prompts for me to work on so that I could still feel productive even while procrastinating on writing Chapter Thirty-Eight of Serendipity. This is the second one I got. It's from an anon. (Thank you very much for your prompt! ^.^)
> 
> Prompt: alya and nino finding out the superheroes they have crushes on are their friends... and acting on it 😳
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“No,” Nino insisted as he marched a pouting Alya into the gym equipment storage closet. “It’s my _birthday_. The very least you can do is not run off after a dangerous akuma so that I don’t have to watch my girlfriend get blasted into an oblivion on my birthday.”

“I rarely get caught up in the carnage,” Alya sulked as she begrudgingly took cover behind a stack of tumbling mats with Nino.

“Well, let’s not take a chance on my birthday, shall we?” he suggested with false cheerfulness, smiling sarcastically.

Alya sighed, shrugging as she settled in to wait out the attack. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, his grin taking on warmth and sincerity. “I know I am,” he assured, reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze. “Thanks, Al.”

She squeezed back with a wink. “Any time, Babe.”

There was a beat of silence before Alya asked, “So…are we just going to sit here in the dark and wait until we get the all clear, or…?”

Nino smirked, leaning in. “I mean…we could always play Super Pinguino.”

Alya pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Provided we can keep quiet so we don’t attract the librarian akuma.”

“ _You’re_ the giggler,” Nino snickered, pressing his lips to hers gently.

Just then, the storage closet doors swung open with a bang, and Marinette rushed in.

Nino and Alya looked up over the top of the tumbling mats, and Alya was just about to greet their friend when Marinette called out, “Tikki, transform me!” and turned into Ladybug right before their very eyes.

Ladybug climbed on top of a pommel horse and hoisted herself out the tiny window that let out at ground level onto the street behind the school.

Nino and Alya gawked for nearly half a minute.

“Did you just see that?” Alya demanded breathlessly.

“What? That your best friend is the superhero you’ve been trying to unmask for almost three years now?” Nino inquired levelly, still in shock.

Alya nodded. “Mmhm.”

“Nope, and neither did you,” Nino answered decidedly. “We saw nothing that could put Marinette and the entirety of Paris in danger if that knowledge fell into the wrong hands.”

“That’s what I thought,” Alya sighed.

They barely had time to recover when the storage room doors burst open a second time and Adrien dashed in.

Neither of them reacted right away when he called out, “Plagg, transform me!”, became Chat Noir, and bounded out the same window Maribug had exited through a minute before.

Nino and Alya stared after him, processing, for a long while.

When the truth finally sank in, Nino bit back a bitter curse. “Holy…”

He shook his head in disbelief.

“…Now I’m thinking about Adrien in leather pants,” Alya mused, still struggling to piece her worldview back into something that resembled a shape. “He has a sweet ass.”

“Thank you for putting that thought into my head,” Nino groaned. “I will be getting zero sleep tonight.”

“You’re welcome,” Alya replied unironically. “I mean, it’s not like you’ve _never_ ogled Chat Noir’s butt before. I’ve seen your fanboy stockpile of pictures,” she teased.

Nino’s shoulders scrunched up to his ears defensively as he snapped, “It’s not like _you_ don’t have your own stash of Ladybug photos.”

Alya put her hands up in surrender. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with it. We’re all healthy teenagers here, and it just so happens that Paris’s resident superheroes are incredibly hot on top of having dazzling personalities. It’s only natural to fall for them.”

Nino winced, taking his hat off to card a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. It just feels…different…kind of wrong, now that I know that it’s Adrien’s butt I’ve been ogling. Don’t you feel weird now that you know you’ve been staring at Marinette’s abs?”

Alya shrugged. “Not particularly. I mean…Ladybug is kind of even more attractive now that I know she’s Marinette. I’ve always thought Marinette was adorable and really cool. Don’t you feel the same about Adrien?”

Nino pursed his lips, considering carefully before responding. “…I guess. Obviously, he’s gorgeous and a total sweetheart…. If he weren’t in the friendzone, I could see myself having a crush on him, but…Chat Noir is…kind of next-level. It’s weird to think of Adrien like that.”

“Yeah. I’m still kind of trying to reconcile Ladybug and Marinette,” Alya commiserated, “but…now that I think about it, I can see it. I don’t know how I never saw it before.”

Nino gave a thoughtful hum. “This is going to take some cognitive gymnastics to get used to.”

Alya nodded, letting her boyfriend have mental space as they sat in the dark and waited out the akuma attack.

Later that evening, as they sat on Alya’s bedroom floor, watching the official news footage of the attack while their mothers labored together in the Césaire’s kitchen to prepare the birthday feast, Nino tentatively spoke up.

“Hey…I’ve been thinking, and…”

Alya tore her eyes away from the screen to look up at him. “Hm?”

Nino gulped. “You know how we were talking that one time?”

Her eyebrow arched.

He looked away. “About how it wouldn’t count as cheating if you hooked up with Ladybug or I made out with Chat Noir?”

“Oooh,” she breathed, beginning to see where he was going. “When we were jokingly talking about free passes?”

He nodded, asking cautiously, “…Were we _joking_ about that?”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t. I’d be okay with something happening between you and…you know. But _just_ him,” she quickly clarified. “I’m a naturally jealous person, so I’m not really comfortable with a completely open relationship, but…just him would be fine…. Would you be okay if something happened between me and…you know?”

He bit his lip and thought about it for a moment before nodding his assent. “I wouldn’t have a problem with that. Like you said, _just_ her, but…I’d be open to a relationship between the four of us. And, I mean, Adrien is crazy about Ladybug and definitely has a major crush on Marinette, so…if we could get the two of them on board…” He shrugged, looking to her for approval.

Alya nodded enthusiastically. “If we can get Adrien to agree to be in a relationship with us, Marinette will be an easy sell.”

“Okay,” Nino readily agreed. “How do you think we should approach this?”

Alya smirked, a fiery gleam sparking to life in her eyes. “I have a plan.”

“Are you okay?” Adrien inquired a few days later as he ate lunch with Nino on one of the benches in the park next to Tom and Sabine’s. “You don’t look like you’ve been sleeping well. Is something up?—If you even _want_ to talk about it, I mean,” he quickly amended, not wanting to sound pushy.

Nino sighed, setting down his sandwich and angling himself towards Adrien. “You can keep a secret, right?”

Adrien nodded eagerly, setting his salad aside and turning to face his friend. “Of course.”

Nino glanced around, making sure there was no one listening in. “It’s…Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide as a sick fear curled around his stomach. “Chat Noir?”

Nino nodded. “I can’t sleep because I can’t stop thinking about him.”

A cherry blossom blush swiftly spread over Adrien’s cheeks. The sour presentiment faded, leaving his stomach free to perform an excited flip as his heartbeat quickened. “Wait…. Like…?”

Nino pulled the brim of his hat down to cover his face as he admitted, “Yeah. I totally have a massive crush on Chat Noir.”

When Adrien didn’t respond, Nino pushed his hat back up out of the way to check his friend’s expression.

Adrien was clearly flustered, his face as red as a poppy.

“Mec,” Nino called softly, “say something. I’m kind of freaking out over here.”

“Sorry,” Adrien blurted, waving his hands frantically, trying to explain himself. “Sorry. I was just surprised. I’m not, like, homophobic or anything. Actually, I kind of think I may be biromantic, so… But I just… That’s…”

He covered his face with his hands and forced himself to take a deep breath. When he lowered his hands, his face was still rosy, and he wore a bashful smile. “That sucks that you’re not sleeping. I’m sorry. I’m sure Chat Noir would be really flattered to learn you were a fan, though.”

Nino shook his head slowly. “Not just a fan. This is more than just a celebrity crush,” he explained patiently. “It’s not just that I think he’s hot and cool because he’s a superhero. I have genuine feelings for him.”

Adrien’s mouth rounded into a soundless “Oh”. He considered this for a moment before tentatively asking, “So…what exactly do you like about him?”

Nino scooted in closer so that their knees brushed. “You know I’m one of the reserve heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir sometimes call up to help with the akumas, right?”

Adrien nodded, leaning in a bit.

“Well, sometimes Ladybug hosts teambuilding exercises and strategy sessions. I’ve gotten to work with Chat Noir many times over the years, and, even though we’re not, like, super close like you and I are, I like to think that Chat Noir and I have some kind of genuine friendship beyond just teammate camaraderie,” Nino fished, letting his arm stretch out along the back of the bench behind Adrien.

Adrien nodded vehemently. “Yes. Definitely.”

Nino smiled sheepishly, relief starting to rush through him as Adrien seemed to take Nino’s announcement well and react favorably.

“It’s actually a lot of fun working with Chat Noir,” Nino continued. “He has a great sense of humor, and I like talking and spending time with him. I enjoy our conversations, and he makes the training exercises a lot more fun. I don’t know. He’s a sweet guy and really kind. When I was new to the team, he was always encouraging and supportive. He’d take the time to give me tips, take me under his wing.”

“So, you’ve been crushing on him for a while, then?” Adrien sought to verify.

Nino nodded with a soft smile. “Yeah. I was a huge fanboy before I actually met him, and then when I got to know him…” He shook his head and laughed at himself. “I was a total goner.”

Adrien tried to suppress a giddy grin, but he couldn’t manage it. “I bet he’d be really happy to know you liked him so much. I don’t know if he feels this way too, but…being famous is kind of rough for me. I have a lot of fans who talk about how much they love me, but they don’t really _know_ me. Like I said, I don’t know if Chat Noir feels that way, but…if he does, it would probably mean a lot to him to know that someone genuinely liked the real him. I know it would mean a lot to me.”

Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien’s shoulders, pulling him into a side-hug. “ _I_ genuinely like the real you, you adorkosaurus.”

Adrien broke out in a laugh, leaning into the hug, luxuriating in the warmth of Nino’s affection. “Thanks,” he whispered. “It’s hard, people loving you for who they think you are when you know they wouldn’t feel the same way for the person you actually are. It must be painful for Chat Noir. His fans don’t know the real him…but Ladybug does…and she doesn’t love him the way he wants to be loved either.”

“He should come be my boyfriend,” Nino suggested, outwardly confident even as he inwardly held his breath. “I would love him. I would surprise him with romantic picnics and take him on carriage rides and snuggle with him while we watched anime and kiss it better when life wasn’t fair to him and he was feeling unloved.”

Adrien snuggled further into Nino’s embrace, letting himself consider the vivid images Nino’s words painted.

He could see himself happy, loved, with Nino. He’d spent the past three years putting his time and energies into loving Ladybug, so he’d never given much thought to the times he had casually noticed that his best friend was attractive or the times when Nino had momentarily made his heart flutter, but…now that he let himself think about it, there was no denying that those instances _had_ occurred.

Maybe a relationship with Nino was something that he should give a chance.

“That sounds nice,” he muttered into Nino’s chest as Nino gently nuzzled his hair.

Suddenly, Adrien pulled away with a jolt, nearly upsetting his salad container on the bench next to him. “Wait. What about Alya? Did you two break up or something?”

“Oh, no.” Nino held up his hands placatingly. “Don’t worry. Alya is totally cool with this.”

Adrien frowned in confusion.

“We’re both poly. [Polyamorous](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polyamory),” Nino explained. “We’ve talked about it, and she’s cool with me possibly starting something with Chat Noir. She’s actually in the process of trying to annex Marinette into our relationship, and I’m totally cool with that too, so…”

“Marinette?” Adrien responded incredulously. “Alya and Marinette? And…and you?”

“And Chat Noir,” Nino completed, nodding. “Ideally, it’d be a big, four-way relationship between all of us, but if Chat Noir wasn’t interested in, say, Alya, he could just be romantically involved with me and Marinette. Or, if Marinette wasn’t so interested in me and just wanted to be with Alya and Chat Noir, that would be okay. I had a huge crush on her before Alya and I started dating, but that’s kind of cooled nowadays, and Alya isn’t too terribly interested in Chat Noir, even though she thinks he has a nice butt, so… We’d all have to sit down and talk it out and see what everyone was comfortable with, but…there would be a lot of snuggling and tons of good food between Alya’s cooking and Marinette’s baking, so…I’m hoping that Chat Noir is open to the idea.”

Chat Noir was definitely open to the promise of so much love, physical affection, and delicious food.

Adrien, however, was feeling a little left out as he wondered why _he_ hadn’t merited an invite.

“Yeah,” he replied softly, still lost in thought. “I mean, what reason would he have to say no?”

“Yeah,” Nino sighed, feeling spent yet relieved after putting himself out there. “That’s what I’m hoping.”

It was then that the five-minute warning bell sounded, beckoning the students back to school and cutting off further discussion.

Nino was only half surprised the following night when a tentative knock came at the window leading out onto his tiny balcony.

He quickly straightened his shirt and cap and tossed the dirty laundry that hadn’t quite made it when he was shooting free throws into the actual hamper.

“Good evening,” Chat Noir greeted, waving nervously when Nino opened the window. “I heard it was your birthday a couple days ago, and I thought—”

“—Adrien told you, didn’t he?” Nino chuckled, cutting right to the chase.

Chat blanched and then blushed, looking away. “That it was your birthday?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “No. About my feelings for you. Don’t worry. I was actually hoping he would. Come on in.”

Chat frowned, not liking his best friend thinking that he couldn’t keep a secret. Still, he obediently ducked through the window into Nino’s long, narrow attic room.

“How did you know I knew Adrien?” Chat wondered as Nino motioned for them to sit on Nino’s bed.

Nino grimaced, sinking onto the mattress. “You’ve mentioned it a couple times. Usually in the form of ‘I know Adrien Agreste personally, and he’s not really that great’ whenever Ladybug happened to comment on the latest billboard or advertisement when we were all doing teambuilding exercises.”

“Oh,” Chat replied succinctly, eyes dropping to Nino’s blue bedspread. “Well…he only told me because he thought he was doing us both a favour. He thought you wouldn’t mind if things worked out between us, so…”

Nino scooted in closer so that their knees touched once more. “So?”

Chat looked up, toxic green eyes shining with hope. “You like me?”

Nino nodded, hand going to Chat’s cheek to gently stroke below the line of his mask. “Very much. I like your smile and your laugh and your jokes.”

Chat had to chuckle at that. “I’m not used to people thinking my lame puns are actually funny.”

“You’re _very_ funny,” Nino assured. “And sweet and smart. I admire you a lot…so…how do you feel about me?”

Chat wetted his lips, looking down at where their knees touched. “I’ve been thinking about that, and I have to be honest with you: For almost as long as I’ve known her, I’ve been in love with Ladybug. During that time, I’ve noticed other people, but that information has kind of just gotten filed in a drawer somewhere in the back of my mind. I haven’t actually let myself develop feelings for anyone else.”

He looked up, meeting Nino’s soft caramel eyes. “I think I could, though. For you. For Marinette. You’re both attractive physically and personality-wise, so I could see something like the relationship you want working for me. I don’t know about Alya. I’ve never really thought about her that way. She’s fun, and I do like her as a friend. I don’t know if I could come to love her like I could you and Marinette, but I’d like to get to know her better, and I’d be happy to snuggle and share you and Marinette with her, so…is that okay, do you think?”

Nino nodded, a bright grin quickly growing on his lips. “Perfect. Yes. That is a most satisfactory answer. We can all sit down and hash out the details if and when Marinette agrees, but, yeah. I get that we’re not really at the same place with our feelings, and that’s fine. I knew going into this how you felt for Ladybug, and I didn’t expect you to be all gung-ho about this arrangement right away. But this is good. If you think you can be happy with us, I’m really glad that you’re giving this a try.”

“I decided that I deserved this,” Chat confessed with a sheepish smile. “Very rarely have I ever felt loved in my life, so…I decided that I was going to take a chance on this. That I owed it to myself and to you to try to make this work. I _do_ like you, Nino. Very, very much,” he assured, cheeks springing into bloom once more.

Nino grinned, moving his other hand to Chat’s knee and giving it a squeeze. “Oh, yeah?”

Chat nodded. “I appreciate your kindness, how you always know what to say to make a bad day a little better. You’re supportive and encouraging…and I haven’t had a lot of that in my life, so… And your friendship and little shows of affection mean so much to me. I already love you, so it’s not hard to imagine falling in love with you.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Nino assured. “Thank you for giving this a chance.” He searched Chat Noir’s eyes, scanning his face. “…May I kiss you?”

Chat licked his lips in anticipation and tentatively nodded.

Nino took it slow, knowing that Adrien had little to no prior romantic experience. He started with a gentle, closed-mouth kiss and gradually let the intensity build.

To Nino’s surprise, Chat Noir was an eager student and quickly picked up, copied, and improved upon Nino’s techniques. It was Chat Noir who pushed Nino down on the bed and introduced tongue into the mix.

A soft kiss quickly escalated into an enthusiastic make-out session.

Chat slipped off his boots and tossed his gloves over his shoulder to the floor, eager to feel Nino’s skin with his bare hands.

Lips wondered, and Nino’s fingers gladly explored the real estate from Chat Noir’s head down his back to the butt Nino had always admired.

Chat gave a squeak and disengaged, staring down owl-eyed at Nino.

“S-Sorry,” Nino breathed raggedly. “If there’s anywhere you don’t want to be touched, just say so.”

“It’s…not that,” Chat reluctantly explained. “Touching is okay, but…it just made me think…I need to tell you something.”

Nino frowned, the lusty haze quickly clearing from his mind. “What is it?” he coaxed, reaching up to stroke Chat’s cheek. “It’s okay. You can tell me.”

Chat gulped. “I’m ace. Asexual.” He tensed, waiting for Nino’s rejection. “Is that going to be a deal-breaker?”

Nino shook his head. “No, not at all, Kit-Kat. Trust me. Keeping up with Alya’s libido is plenty of action for me. We can just do whatever you’re comfortable with, okay?”

Chat nodded in lieu of the words of gratitude he was too choked up to speak.

Nino leaned in, kissing the tears from the corners of Chat’s eyes. “Like I said, we’ll talk as a group later, but you don’t ever need to feel pressured or afraid to say no because you think we’re going to cut you loose. I want you to be happy and comfortable in this relationship.”

“Okay,” Chat responded, voice cracking. “Thank you. I…I’ve always been afraid that would be an issue.”

Nino shook his head. “Not with me…but, just so we’re clear, what are you comfortable with right now, so I don’t accidentally do something you don’t want? I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Kissing is good,” Chat replied thoughtfully. “I’m okay with making out and snuggling and bed sharing. As far as taking clothes off, I’m okay so long as underwear stays on. I’m actually a really touch-starved person, so body heat and skin-on-skin contact are two of my favourite things. I’m just kind of squeamish about full nudity.”

“Okay. Noted,” Nino agreed, trying to quickly absorb this information. “But touching your butt is okay?”

Chat nodded. “You can touch me pretty much anywhere except down the front of my pants. Also, the soles of my feet are ticklish.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow, snickering, “Do you _like_ being tickled?”

Chat grinned shyly. “Yes?”

“Okay. Good, because Alya’s probably going to want to give you a pedicure,” Nino cautioned. “Just warning you up front.”

“I think I’d like that,” Chat chuckled, settling in at Nino’s side, curling up in his boyfriend’s loose embrace. “We could have a slumber party and take turns doing each other’s nails.”

Nino grimaced, reminding himself that Adrien’s only experiences with slumber parties were the ones he’d had with Chloé.

“Yeah. We could definitely have a group slumber party,” Nino easily acquiesced, reaching out to stroke Chat’s hair, eliciting a happy purr.

“Hey,” Nino called softly.

Chat arched an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Nino admitted. “I should have said something sooner, but I didn’t want you to freak out. I’m sorry.”

Worry lines furrowed Chat’s brow as he anxiously inquired, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Nino assured, cupping Chat’s cheek. “It’s just…on my birthday, you went into the gym equipment storage closet to transform…”

Chat drew in a sharp breath, and his eyes went wide.

“…but I was already in the storage room, waiting out the akuma attack…so I know who you are, Adrien.” Nino leaned in, placing a feather-light kiss to Chat’s lips.

To Nino’s surprise, Chat kissed him back hard, ratcheting up the intensity tenfold.

Nino went with it, submitting as Chat Noir attacked with a flurry of kisses that left them both breathless. He decided that he liked it when Adrien was assertive and that he was a particular fan of Adrien pinning him down on the bed.

When Chat’s assault finally concluded, he sat back on his haunches, straddling Nino’s hips and practically sitting in Nino’s lap. Chat cocked an eyebrow. “Detransformation.”

Suddenly, it was Adrien Agreste on top of him, and Nino couldn’t remember why he’d ever put the literal model in the friendzone in the first place.

“Sup, Mec?” he chuckled, appreciating the view.

Adrien snorted. “Don’t ‘Mec’ me. I want a pet name.”

Nino hummed thoughtfully, reaching up to slowly run his hands down Adrien’s thighs, appreciating the muscles there from fencing and superhero work. “Does it have to be super poetic? I mean, I just call Alya ‘Al’. I called you ‘Kit-Kat’ earlier. Is that okay?”

Adrien pursed his lips. “That was for Chat Noir. I want my own nickname.”

Nino laughed. “You do know that you’re the same person, don’t you?”

Adrien shrugged. “Debatable. I mean, no one can prove it…. And I still want my own nickname.”

“Very well,” Nino chuckled, letting his eyes slowly rake over his boyfriend. “…How about…Monet?”

“Monet?” Adrien tipped his head to the side as he considered the epithet.

“Yeah. Because you’re a masterpiece like all those gorgeous paintings he did,” Nino explained.

Adrien’s cheeks lit up, and a pleased grin quickly spread across his face. “I like that.”

“Good. So, what are you going to call me?” Nino fished, taking Adrien by the hand and threading his fingers through Adrien’s.

“Michelangelo,” Adrien answered immediately.

“Because I’m a work of art?” Nino guessed.

Adrien snickered. “No. Like the [Ninja Turtle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles).”

Nino burst out laughing. “You little… It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“And funny, I seem to recall someone saying,” Adrien chuckled as Nino rolled him over onto his back and planted a smooch on his cheek.

“Yeah, you’re hilarious,” Nino snorted before begrudgingly admitting, “Okay, yeah. That was pretty funny. You’re still a little gremlin.”

“That would be _you_ , I think,” Adrien pouted, circling his arms around Nino’s neck and pulling him down to snuggle. “You totally had me going the other day at the park. You knew exactly whom you were talking to when you told me about your crush on Chat Noir. Is there anything else you’re not telling me, boyfriend-mine?”

Nino winced. “The whole telling Adrien about my crush on Chat Noir thing was Alya’s plan. She was in the gym storage closet with me, so she knows your identity too, but I swear we’d die to protect you, so there’s no need to worry. Your secret is safe with us.”

Adrien grimaced, burying his face in Nino’s neck. “Ladybug is going to kill me.”

“Just don’t tell her. She’s better off not knowing,” Nino encouraged.

“I can’t lie to her like that,” Adrien groaned.

“Well…maybe it won’t be so bad. She’s the one who gave Alya and me our Miraculouses in front of each other, thereby exposing our identities, so…maybe it won’t be a big deal,” Nino tried, gently massaging Adrien scalp. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Can we strip down to our boxers and snuggle and kiss under the covers?” Adrien suggested timidly. “I just want to feel warm and loved.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Nino assured, gradually disengaging so that he could sit up and take off his shirt.

“…Were you serious about taking me on picnics and carriage rides and all that?” Adrien wondered, still afraid to believe that this was really happening lest it be cruelly snatched away from him.

“Oh, definitely,” Nino chuckled. “We’re compiling a list of all the cliché romantic things people do on dates, and we’re doing them. We’re going paddle boating and stargazing and picnicking and you name it. Seriously.”

The way Adrien’s face lit up nearly bowled Nino over with affection.

“I’m going to spoil you,” he promised.

“I can’t believe I didn’t make it into the final round,” Marinette wailed around a spoonful of spumoni ice cream that Saturday night. “I put everything I had into that sundress, Alya.”

She set down her ice cream bowl and flopped over onto the floor of Alya’s room, resting her head on Alya’s thigh. “This sucks.”

“There, there,” Alya cooed, beginning to stroke Marinette’s hair. “I’m sorry, Honey. I have no idea what they were thinking because I _loved_ that sundress. It’s totally something I would actually wear. Gucci has zero taste.”

“Yeah,” Marinette sulked, taking solace in Alya’s unwavering support. “Maybe it was just a mismatch in our styles,” she reasoned. “That’s happened before. Adrien has told me that sometimes certain fashion houses are looking for something in particular, and what a designer does and what a house wants don’t match, and that doesn’t mean that anything was wrong with what the designer made. It just wasn’t a good fit. Maybe that’s what happened.”

“I’m sure it is,” Alya agreed. “There was _nothing_ wrong with your design, and the craftsmanship on the mockup was impeccable.”

“Maybe I’ll ask Adrien on the way to Disneyland tomorrow,” Marinette giggled, rolling over onto her back to gaze up at Alya. “Can you believe I’m going to Disneyland with Adrien?”

Alya grimaced. “What are Nino and I? Chopped liver?”

Marinette grinned sheepishly and shrugged. “Sorry. I’m just excited to be spending the whole day with him in such a romantic, iconic date spot.”

Alya tried to hide her wince but didn’t entirely succeed. “About that.”

“Hm?” Marinette righted herself, grabbing her spumoni and taking another bite.

“So…I’m really sorry about the Gucci contest falling through,” Alya started off hesitantly, “and I don’t mean to throw another monkey wrench in the works and upset you even more, but…there’s something you need to know before we all get together tomorrow.”

“Alya, what is it?” Marinette inquired, voice laden with concern as her eyes narrowed. “You’re worrying me.”

Alya took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Marinette, tomorrow is supposed to be a date.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide with glee, sparkling like aquamarines in her excitement. “Like a double date?! With me and Adrien?!”

Alya shook her head, taking Marinette’s free hand in both of her own. “No, Sweetie. Nino and Adrien are the ones having the date. I’m sorry, but, as of last night, they’re dating now.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open, and she gaped like a fish at her friend.

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” Alya stressed. “But this is actually good news.”

“Wait,” Marinette cut her off, brow wrinkling as she attempted to put the information together. “Nino and Adrien? _Your_ Nino? Oh my gosh! Alya, did you guys break up?! Was Nino cheating on you with Adrien all along?! Did Nino just realize he was gay or something?! Are you even okay?!”

Alya put up her hands to placate her best friend. “Settle down, Girl. Everything is fine between me and Nino. We’re still the power couple of the century, and Nino has not been cheating. He’s known he was bi for a while now, so—”

“—But you just said that Nino and Adrien were dating.” Marinette’s frown deepened as she tried to make sense of the seemingly incongruous puzzle pieces she’d been handed. “But you and Nino are also still dating? Nino’s dating both you and Adrien at the same time?”

Alya nodded. “Nino and I are poly. We’ve talked about this, and we’re both on board, so…we’re still dating each other…and we’re dating Adrien too.”

Marinette’s jaw nearly hit the floor a second time. “You? _You_ are also dating Adrien?!” she squeaked.

Alya nodded guiltily. “Nino, Adrien, and I had our first date this morning. We got crêpes for breakfast together.”

“Since when do you even like Adrien?!” Marinette squealed, at her wits end.

“Marinette, calm down.” Alya did her best to exude tranquility. “I _don’t_ like him like that. I swear I’d never go behind your back on something like this. Yes, I find him aesthetically pleasing, and I’d totally sleep with him, but I don’t have romantic feelings for him.”

“But you’re dating him,” Marinette accused flatly, trying to wrap her mind around her best friend’s subterfuge and betrayal. “And he likes you?”

Alya shook her head. “Adrien likes Nino, so we’re sharing him. Adrien and I are just snuggle-buddies. Maybe we’ll advance to making out someday, but there’s nothing you need to be jealous about going on right now.”

“I don’t know, Alya,” Marinette growled. “You had a date this morning with the guy I’ve been pining after since I was thirteen. Do you really think there’s nothing for me to be jealous about going on here?”

Alya raised her hands in a calming gesture once again. “Simmer down, Marinette. I’m trying to explain. We want _you_ to date us too.”

Marinette’s brain cranked to a stop, unable to switch gears that quickly. “What?”

“We want you to go out with us,” Alya repeated.

Marinette blinked rapidly. “You and Nino?”

Alya nodded. “And Adrien.”

Marinette’s mouth fell open a third time in her shock.

“All three of us want to date you. Well,” she quickly amended, “Nino thinks you’re cute, and he likes you well enough, but it’s not like he has a crush on you like he used to, so if you’re not really interested in him romantically, he’s cool either way, but…” Alya swallowed hard, trembling as she looked Marinette in the eye. “Adrien and I want to date you.”

The fireworks that had been going off in Marinette’s head at the words “and Adrien” suddenly died down as she truly heard what Alya was saying.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. “ _You_ want to date me?”

Alya gulped again and nodded. “If that’s something you’d be interested in. I know we haven’t talked much about liking girls, but I kind of thought you were sort of into Kagami for a while, and I know it’s all about Adrien for you, but…I kind of have a crush on you, so if you don’t think it would ruin our friendship…would you be interested in dating me too?”

Marinette bit her lip, setting down her ice cream bowl and pulling her knees into her chest. “I don’t know,” she confessed as she leaned back against Alya’s bed. “I mean…Like you said, I’ve been hyper-focused on Adrien the past three years, so I haven’t really been paying attention to anyone else. I kind of had feelings for Luka, but I didn’t let that go anywhere, and maybe I felt something for Kagami, but I’m not really sure.”

She looked up at her friend, her eyes pleading for patience and understanding. “I’m honestly not sure if I like girls or not.”

Alya nodded, taking Marinette’s neutral answer in stride. True, it wasn’t the enthusiastic response she had secretly been hoping for, but it wasn’t a flat-out rejection either. She could work with neutrality.

“Is it something you’d be interested in exploring? I mean, if you wanted, you could always just date Adrien so long as you were okay with him being with Nino and me too, but…” Alya shrugged, letting the suggestion hang in the air between them.

Marinette pursed her lips as she considered her options. “…Well…I definitely want to date Adrien. I don’t know how I feel about him dating you guys yet, honestly. I’ve never really thought about polyamorous relationships before, so…I don’t know. I guess I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Okay,” Alya replied levelly, reminding herself to be patient and to focus on the positives. At least Marinette was considering this at all. “That’s…That’s good.”

“As for you and me…” Marinette chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

Alya tensed, bracing for what Marinette might say.

“I think I should give that a try too,” she decided.

Alya’s eyes went wide, and she squeezed Marinette’s hand tightly. “Really?”

Marinette nodded, a shy smile spreading across her lips. “Yeah. I think so. I can’t say right now that I’ll be your girlfriend, but…we could go on a couple dates, give it a try, and see if this is going to be something that works. I mean…dating isn’t all that different from being friends, is it? We’d still hang out and go to movies and go out to eat together like normal, right? But with dating we’d kiss and hold hands and romantic stuff too, yeah?”

Alya nodded, trying to contain her excitement. “It doesn’t have to be any particular way. I mean, there’s not really a right or a wrong way to date in general. We just have to figure out what works for us as a couple—if you decide you want to be a couple.”

Marinette hummed, nodding slowly as she tried to process these new developments. “So…maybe tomorrow, since Nino and Adrien will be on a date while we’re at Disneyland, maybe you and I could be on a date too?”

“I’d like that,” Alya agreed, giggling in anticipation.

“Okay, then. Sounds like a plan!” Marinette cheered, finding herself getting excited at the prospect of a real date.

The romantic in her was already spinning images of holding hands as they walked through the park, clinging to one another through the Phantom Manor, screaming their heads off on the Indiana Jones rollercoaster, laughing and getting dizzy on the teacups, snapping a picture with [the dragon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKLxj79f6BY) under the castle, riding horses next to one another and pretending to race on Lancelot’s carousel, and maybe kissing as they watched the fireworks. It was the kind of date Marinette had always wanted.

She bit her lip. “Alya…this is a kind of odd request, but…could you kiss me?”

Surprise flooded Alya’s face, and Marinette rushed to explain, “Sorry! I know it’s kind of sudden, but I was thinking that that would be the fastest way to know whether I’m interested in girls or not, right? Sorry.” She looked away, cheeks blazing. “It was a dumb idea. Here you are having feelings for me, and I’m being insensitive and—”

“—Marinette,” Alya interrupted the start of a rapid downward spiral.

“Yes?” Marinette turned her head back towards Alya and was met with a soft brush of lips.

Her heart fluttered, and her stomach flipped. She felt a spark, tiny but undeniable, and eagerly surged into the kiss.

Alya laughed against Marinette’s mouth, pulling back to grin. “I take it you weren’t grossed out by kissing me?”

Marinette blushed again and gave a sheepish shrug. “No. Kissing you definitely isn’t gross…. Can I do it again?”

Alya practically beamed as she nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Things were looking up, and, suddenly, Alya was feeling like this relationship between her, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette was going to work out for the best after all.

The

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing Adrino. ^.^; And Alyanette. I've written a little bit of background DJ Wifi, but I've never had them as the main focus, so that was kind of new too. I hope I did okay. Did you enjoy the story? Did you have a favourite scene? Favourite line? Favourite pairing? What did you think of Adrien and Nino's nicknames? Am I lame? ^.^; Was that clever? I don't know. I always enjoy coming up with nicknames.
> 
> Someone should write the OT4's Disneyland Paris date. I would read that.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, everyone! Take care. <3
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/).
> 
> References:  
> Polyamory: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polyamory  
> Ninja Turtles: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles  
> Disneyland Paris Dragon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKLxj79f6BY


End file.
